dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lie To Me
Detalles thumb|300px|Lie To Me *'Título original: '달콤한 스캔들 / Naege Geojitmaleul Haebwa *'Título inglés:' Lie To Me *'Título español:' Miénteme / No me digas la verdad *'También conocido como: '달콤한 스캔들 / Sweet Scandal / Try Lying to Me *'Género:' Comedia - Romance *'Cadena:' SBS *'Emisión: '''09 de Mayo al 28 de Junio de 2011 *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes 21:55 *'Episodios:' 16 Argumento Lie To Me es una comedia romántica que trata sobre Gong Ah Jung (Yoon Eun Hye), una mujer soltera que miente diciendo que está casada para que su amiga de colegio no moleste diciendo que sigue soltera. Hyun Gi Hoon (Kang Ji Hwan) un hombre cuya responsabilidad no lo deja ser feliz, se convertirá en su falso “marido” por unos cuantos malentendidos. El personaje masculino es, al más puro estilo coreano, un chaebol heredero de una cadena hotelera. Hyun Sang Hee (Sung Joon) es el hermano menor de Gi Hoon, que desaparece durante 3 años porque estaba enamorado de la prometida de su hermano mayor Yoon Joo (Jo Yoon Hee). Él es alguien relajado muy opuesto a su hermano que intenta hacer su vida de la forma que el quiere, es así que por casualidades del destino conoce a Gong Ah Jong y entablan una amistad. Hyun Gi Hoon al darse cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano menor Gi Hoo decide abandonar su amor y no casarse. Ahora su hermano y su ex-prometida han regresado, ¿será qué estos dos hermanos se enamoran siempre de la misma mujer? Reparto thumb|280px|Cuadro de Relaciones *Yoon Eun Hye es Gong Ah Jung *Kang Ji Hwan es Hyun Gi Joon *Sung Joon es Hyun Sang Hee *Jo Yoon Hee es Oh Yoon Joo *Hong Soo Hyun es Yoo So Ran *Ryu Seung Soo es Chun Jae Bum *Park Ji Yoon es Park Ji Yoon *Lee Kyung Jin es Shim Ae Kyung *Oh Mi Hee es Hyun Myung Jin *Kwon Se In es Park Hoon *Kang Shin Il es Gong Joon Ho *Kwon Hae Hyo es Hwang Suk Bong *Kang Rae Yun es Rae Yeon *Song Ji Eun es Ji Eun *Kim Bo Yun es Bo Yeon *Jang Woo Yang es Kim Yeon Nim *Ja Doo es Ja Doo *Kim Gyu Jin es Gyu Jin *Ahn Jung Hoon es el Director Ahn *Park Hyo Joon es Hyo Joon *Min Joon Hyun es un periodista *Danny Ahn es amigo de Ki Joon *Choi Yoon So es la pareja de boda concertada *Pierre Deporte es el amigo de Oh Yoon Joo *Baek Seung Hyun es la cita a ciegas de Ah Jung ''(cameo, ep 9) *Yoo Ha Na (cameo) Producción *'Productor Jefe:' Jo Nam Kook *'Productor: 'Jo Sung Won *'Directores:' Kim Soo Ryong / Kwon Hyuk Chan *'Guionista: 'Kim Ye Ri Curiosidades *Desde hace un tiempo, se escuchaban rumores sobre Lie To Me, anteriormente bajo el nombre de "Sweet Scandal". Ahora, se renueva con la dirección de Kim Soo Ryong (Green Rose, Father’s House) y el guión de Kim Yeh Ri (Heading to the Ground), aunque abandonó el drama poco después de empezar. *En el episodio 6 los dos protagonistas, tanto Yoon Eun Hye como Kan Ji Hwan grabaron personalmente la canción "Loving Ice Cream", aunque no se puede decir que sean unos profesionales en este campo, en esta ocasión lo hicieron excelente. *En el episodio 3, aparece el actor fránces Pierre Deporte interpretando a un amigo de Oh Yoon Jo. También aparece como uno de los protagonistas del dorama Tempted Again. *Este drama goza de mucha popularidad a través de Internet, tanto así que encabeza las listas en cuanto reproducción de videos en China. *Una de las canciones que sonó bastante en el drama, pero que no se incluyó en la banda sonora, fue "Pouring Rain" de Cho Kyu Chan. *En el capitulo 4,como fondo de un restaurante donde se encuentra la protagonista se puede escuchar "Baby" de Justin Bieber. Audiencia Fuente: TNS Media Korea Banda Sonora [[Archivo:Ost_lietome.jpg|thumb|left| Fecha de Lanzamiento ''' 17 - Mayo - 2011 ]] '''OST Parte 1 01 Shameless Lie – 뻔뻔한 거짓말 (Heo Ga Yoon de 4Minute) 02 3!4!0! (쌈박 한 사랑 공식) – 자두 3!4!0! (爽快的愛情公式) / (Jadu) 03 Shameless Lie (Instrument) - 뻔뻔한 거짓말 (Instrument) – 허가윤(포미닛) 04 3!4!0! (쌈박 한 사랑 공식) (Instrumental) – 자두 [[Archivo:Ost_lietome2.jpg|thumb|left| Fecha de Lanzamiento ''' 24 - Mayo - 2011 ]] '''OST Parte 2 01 Midnight Passes – 이 밤이 지나가면 / (Kim Hyung Jun de SS501) 02 This is Really Goodbye – 안녕 정말 안녕 / (M to M) 03 Midnight Passes – 이 밤이 지나가면 (Instrumental) 04 This is Really Goodbye – 안녕 정말 안녕 (Instrumental) [[Archivo:Ost_lietome3.jpg|thumb|left| Fecha de Lanzamiento ''' 31 - Mayo - 2011 ]] '''OST Parte 3 01 I Belong To You (MBLAQ) [[Archivo:Ost_lietome4.jpg|thumb|left| Fecha de Lanzamiento ''' 21 - Junio - 2011 ]] '''OST Parte 4 01 Shameless Lie – 뻔뻔한 거짓말 / (Heo Ga Yoon de 4Minute) 02 3!4!0! (쌈박 한 사랑 공식) – 자두 3!4!0! (爽快的愛情公式) / (Jadu) 03 Midnight Passes – 이 밤이 지나가면 김형준 / (Kim Hyung Jun de SS501) 04 This is Really Goodbye – 안녕 정말 안녕 / (M to M) 05 I Belong To You (MBLAQ) 06 You Are My Love / (Kim Yeon Woo) 07 구름 위를 거닐다 – 조규찬 漫步在雲端/趙奎燦 08 This is Really Goodbye – 안녕 정말 안녕 엠투엠 (Instrumental) 09 You Are My Love (Instrumental) 10 구름 위를 거닐다 (Instrumental) Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Canal Oficial de Youtube *Lie To Me (Online Sub español) *Lie To Me - Online Subtitulada en Español (Viki) Galería dorama-lie-to-me.jpg lie-to-me.jpg yoon-eun-hye-kang-ji-hwan-lie-to-me.jpg Lie-to-me-poster.jpg “Lie to Me” releases still-cuts of Yoon Eun Hye & Kang Ji Hwan’s kiss scene 3.JPG|Lie To Me 2011 lie to me kiss 2.jpg|Coca Cola Kiss Lie-To-Me-Episode-7-300x168.jpg|loving icecream... Yoon-eun-hye-kang-ji-hwan-lie-to-me.jpg Kang Ji Hwan11.jpg Kang Ji Hwan12.jpg Kang Ji Hwan2.jpg Videos thumb|294px|leftthumb|right|294px|Lie To Me K-DRAMA MV thumb|300px|left thumb|294px|right Categoría:Comedia Romántica Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2011 Categoría:Romance Categoría:Comedia Categoría:SBS Categoría:De 13 a 17 episodios